


Under The Streetlight

by strawberrypop11



Series: Ficlets & Short Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Businessman Castiel, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostitute Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements (Kinda), Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: After a hard day at the office, Castiel Novak feels a desperate need to wind down. Luckily, he finds a little spitfire that can help.





	Under The Streetlight

'Fuck!' the profound businessman, Castiel Novak groaned in his head. The man was currently sitting in the driver's seat of his 2017 Chevrolet Traverse, which was parked on the side of the barren street.

Why the businessman was parked on the side of the road? No one truly knew. It was dark, almost midnight, passerby's didn't understand as they drove away quickly down the road. Turning into nothing but a dim light. But, if the drivers would of happened to looked closely at Castiel, then they could have seen that he was staring at something, particularly at  _ someone _ .

That someone, was no other than a streetwalker leaning against the faint-lighted streetlight by where the streets crossed paths. The streetwalker, from far away, looked to be no more than an average boy. But, to Castiel he looked _ fine _ .

The far-distanced eye candy was supporting a hoodie, which the sleeves were cut off from the shoulders down. Lower on the boy, he was wearing tight jeans that were ripped on the knee caps. Castiel gripped the steering wheel while biting his lower lip, god that kid's ass. 

Now, given anybody else driving by, the piece of eye candy would have just been seen as a regular boy. But, how Castiel could differentiate it were the black stilettos that were barely visible to the eyes; though, Castiel could see them very well from where he was. And another factor was practically a dead giveaway. The shimmering gloss on the boy's smooth-looking pink lips and how they jutted out just right to make a stir within Castiel's pants. 

"Alright Castiel, you can do this. You've flirted with woman before, there's no difference if it's a boy right?" Castiel questioned himself in the car, pondering his idea. He could get in a lot of trouble for this. Especially, if the kid was young. 

But, one quick look at the kid's ass again was all it took for Castiel to make up his mind.

The businessman reached into the glove department. Feeling around for a bit, he made a quiet 'ah ha' when he pulled out the long plastic package. 

"Just to be safe." he said, before ripping of a wrapped square off of the strip. Tucking it into his pocket, Castiel unbuckled his seat belt, opening the car door slowly, standing at his full height, he began to walk out onto the empty streets, towards the kid who's sparked his interests. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean knew he wasn't supposed to be out at this time. His father had strictly told him, 

_ "If you ain't back till nine, then don't even consider coming back home at all tonight."  _

Dean internally shivered when he recalled the harsh words leaving his dad's mouth. It was well fucking pass nine by now.

Dean knew it. But, he couldn't go back home, not after that threat. Because whenever his dad says something, _ he means it _ .

So, shivering from the slight chilliness, Dean walked four blocks to his favorite spot to do his "business".

His spot was none other than a four-way, from where the streets, Bington and Louidale intersect each other.

That spot in particular, was like a goldmine for Dean. There at the four-way was a large streetlight, which he always happened to stay under so his clients could see what there getting. And, it never disappointed. The desperate husbands looking for a good fuck, or the average, heterosexual men wanting their first taste of boypussy. Or, how they would want to know how it feels to get their cocks sucked by a boy. Whatever they wanted, it didn't matter to Dean. As long as he was getting paid. 

When Dean could see his spot in the distance, he reached into his hoodie's pocket; pulling out a long plastic container, he twisted the cap open and yanked outward. What came out of the plastic container was a stick, almost like a cotton swab, but covered in a faint strawberry-scented gel. Dean took a quick whiff of it, before applying it to his lips. His clients always loved the gloss and how they said it tasted sweet on his lips. It's the smallest things that always gets him the most money. 

Finally, when Dean made it to his spot, his ankles were killing him from his black stilettos, which he switched into after his part-time job at the local coffeehouse. With a long, tiring sigh, Dean leaned against the pole of the streetlight, closing his eyes, Dean waited.

______________________________________________________________________

With each step Castiel took, the harder he got in his pants. And it was all due to the little bombshell he was reaching closer and closer to. Then, before he knew it, he was standing only a few feet away. Now, Castiel was really looking at the kid. He almost felt pity towards him, due to his visual bags underneath his eyes, but Castiel lust overtook the pity and reason from him. The man reached out towards the younger, touching his shoulder he shook him, yelling, 

"Hey!"

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" 

The voice shook Dean out of slight snooze with a jolt. He groaned a little as he felt the pressure of someone squeezing his shoulder hard. Almost too hard. Dean raised his hand, and slapped the other's hand away, offended. 

"Fucking stop it! Jerkoff." he growled, bringing his balled hands up, Dean rubbed his eyes in a tired manner.

'God, can't a boy close his eyes for more than a few minutes without being disturbed?' he thought,

'Not if he's a whore like you.' the small part of his mind, housing all of his insecurities, where the darkness part of Dean's mind liked to counter his own thoughts, in a deep, irritating voice. But, Dean chose to ignore it. Instead, he slowly looked up at the stranger who shook him, ready to give them a piece of his mind. However, when Dean came face to face with the stranger, his mouth instantly dropped. 

'Oh damn. He's hot.' his thoughts budded in.

And indeed, this stranger was. With deep chestnut brown hair, this hot individual also had a slight scruff on his, as Dean would put it, perfectly-sculpted face. 

The surprise on Dean's face quickly morphed into that one of lust as his eyes trailed down to the prominent bulge in this man's pants. It all made sense now, not to mention the black suit this man was wearing made it all the more obvious for the boy. He was a businessman wanting to let off some steam for the night.

'Well, who are we to deny this client?' Dean couldn't help but nod. 

Putting on a huge flirtatious smile, Dean stood up straight, and stepped closer to the man; jutting his hip out in a sexy pose, Dean crossed his arms, he made eye contact with the handsome man.

"God must of took his time with you, Hon."

The pick-up line was received with a laugh from the handsome stranger, and Dean couldn't help but laugh along too. 

______________________________________________________________________

'This boy has some flirt to him.' Castiel thought, as he stopped laughing. Wiping away a fallen tear, he made a daring move towards the little bombshell; wrapping his hands around the boy's tiny waist, accompanied with a small chuckle from the boy, who wrapped his arms around the man’s neck

“Daring aren’t we?” 

Castiel smirked, bringing their bodies closer, he leaned down into the boy’s ear, and whispered, “You know it baby.” 

With that said, Castiel then smashed his lips together with the younger man. The kiss was fueled by all the sexual frustration, all the pent-up desire he felt all week seeing that little hussie walk the sidewalks looking like the way he is.

______________________________________________________________________

Dean let out a surprised moan as he felt the older man’s hot, wet mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss as Dean felt the other twist his tongue with his, making his cheeks heat up from the heat of it all. 

Dean squeezed his thighs together when he felt a stir in his loins. He desperately felt the need to cum. Unwrapping one of his arms, he squeezed his hand in where his bulge was located, giving it a firm grope, Dean moaned loudly. Perhaps  _ too _ loudly. The man roughly broke away the kiss, leaving Dean kneading his head underneath the guy’s neck in a desperate attempt to rekindle some affection. However, shockingly, his hand that was on his bulge was suddenly ripped away from his crotch, ending his own self-pleasuring way too soon for Dean’s liking. 

“Hey, what was that for?” 

With a gasp, Dean was pushed to the ground. Landing on the concrete of the sidewalk, Dean moaned in slight pain as he felt a few scrapes form on his wrists. But, he wasn’t able to dwell on that when he felt large hands pin his wrists down to the ground. 

The teenager looked up, coming face to face with the handsome stranger. Who, now looked more frightening than handsome at the moment. His smile has transformed into a smirk as he leaned closer to the now heavily breathing boy. 

“If you're gonna cum, it’s by _ my _ hand, understand?” 

Dean’s head started to swarm with that statement, before his eyes narrowed, and gloss-covered lips formed a pout, “You don’t own me.”

The older man simply gave Dean a smile, white teeth glistening in the dim light provided by the streetlight above them. However, when silence was what Dean was met with, he began to get a little nervous, shuffling in the iron grip of the older guy. 

“Y-you know, I’m sixteen, my dad’s probably lookin’ for me and-” before Dean could finish his sentence, a large hand planted itself over his mouth while his wrists were transferred from two hands to one. But, that wasn’t the only thing that made Dean nervous, the loud sounds of a fly being unzipped 

Now, Dean started to hyperventilate, his breathing became ragged underneath the sweaty palm of the stranger, he started to scream as the situation hit him at full force. But, he was only quieted by a hush in his ear. Then the man on top of him started to speak.

“My dear, I’ve been waiting for you for hours. No use crying now, you’re already mine.”

______________________________________________________________________

Castiel thought it was real cute seeing the boy squirm underneath him. But, he didn’t want the youngling to have a bad time. So, with a quick last kiss to the boy’s delectable neck, Castiel released the hand holding the boy’s wrist down, ‘The boy’s too small to fight me off’, he thought as he pulled his fly all the way down. Reaching into his boxer briefs, he yanked his red, throbbing cock out from it’s clothed prison. Giving it a few tugs from pleasure, he took his attention away from his own cock, to the boy’s jeans. One by one he undid the buttons, to the dismay of the teen beneath him. Once he finished, he grabbed the fly and yanked it down fast. 

‘Why wait?’ Castiel thought, ‘He’s probably used to this kind of roughness by now.’

With that thought in mind, Castiel threw the younger man’s jeans behind him, not before taking a quick glance around him, making sure the close was clear, he was satisfied as he saw the streets were as empty as can be. 

Castiel’s hand made its way to the boy’s tighty-whities, only halting a minute as one of the boy’s boney hands gripped his shoulder. Castiel looked up, seeing the glassy brown eyes of the teen. They were pleading to him, but Castiel didn’t pay mind as he started pulling the boy’s underwear down by the hem, until it was hanging just below the cleft of the teen’s ass. Castiel’s ripped open the other’s legs, giving him a view that made his mouth water. 

The teen had a cute little asshole. His sphincter was wrinkled pink, complimentary to his pasty white skin. Ignoring the cries of the boy down below, Castiel trailed his eyes slightly upward, seeing a small sack and an adorable dick hang made Castiel’s mouth all the more watery. Everything about this boy looked scrumptious to Castiel.

‘Why wait?’ he thought, ‘I better have a taste right now.’

______________________________________________________________________

Dean’s crying was caught off with a moan as his dick was enveloped in a warm region. The abruptness and the intensity made Dean want to come so bad. The twisting in his stomach was there again, but this time it was more towards his loin area. 

“God.” Dean choked out, underneath the hand, as he felt a large finger circle his sphincter, which at times, was close to going inside his arsehole, but never happening. Not to mention, his dick being sucked off at the same time too, making it an array of pleasurable sensations for the teen. Dean’s moaning grew louder and louder, as is the urge to come became too unbearable to handle. Arching his back, Dean let out a scream as cum shot out of cock, traveling inside the other man’s waiting mouth. But, some spurts escaped out of the older man’s crevices, leaking onto the supple flesh of Dean’s thighs. 

______________________________________________________________________

Castiel let go of the teen’s dick with a loud pop that echoed in the cool breeze of the night. A string of saliva was still connected his lips with the boy’s small prick. 

Castiel watched in amusement and lust as the teen shook in aftershocks. He could see the boy’s sweat shine in the faint light, making the younger’s bangs stick to his forehead. Letting out a sigh, Castiel released his hand away from the boy’s mouth. Some of the teen’s spit was on his palm, but Castiel didn’t mind as he wiped his dirtied hand on the side of his pants. 

Turning his attention to the boy again, Castiel leaned in very closely to the boy’s face, accompanied with a predatory smile. A smile the teen would learn to fear, _ real _ soon.

“Now, that was fun, wasn’t it?” Castiel asked, with no purpose of the boy actually answering him. The older man brought both of his hands up, reaching the boy’s brunette hair, Castiel intertwined his fingers in the treads as he laid on the boy’s clothed chest. Closing his eyes, Castiel heard the teen start to cry. Quickly, Castiel shushed him, whilst continuing to caress his hair. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be getting what you want very soon.”

Above them, the street light started to flicker, until that old light bulb finally burned out. Masking the street in total darkness.


End file.
